


I Would Hold Hands But Then I Can't Communicate

by Twiranux



Series: Our Little Times Together [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Helpful Bruce, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, SelectiveMuteAU, Selectively Mute Adam, Selectively Mute Matt, Selectively Mute Omar, Sign Language, Summer, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiranux/pseuds/Twiranux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's having heat influenced stress and he's not having it at all. Everyone else is busy but him, yet he can't be bothered to do his part.</p><p>So, instead of sucking it up and finishing his part, he decides to distract the two loves of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Hold Hands But Then I Can't Communicate

The sound of mouse clicks and keyboard typing filled the Funhaus office, with mostly everyone having their headsets on. The sunlight pouring through the window highlights the more unfortunate employees feeling the heat. The air conditioner is on full blast and yet the room felt just as hot as the outside. Adam happens to be one of the unlucky ones, and has moved to a more shaded place to cool off. Adam rests on the office couch, taking a break from his work load.

‘ _ **Why is it so humid in here?**_ ’ Adam signs to no one in particular. He tries to fan himself using his shirt, but the stickiness of the air still got to him.

Omar looks over once in an attempt to see what Adam is talking about, but then returns to doing his job. Adam sighs loudly, and stretches his whole body over the couch. He watches for any reaction from Omar, but no luck. A frown forms, but he suddenly gets an idea.

Matt, in contrast to everyone else in the room, had a hoodie fully zipped up, and yet was still cold. Adam could see that Matt is visibly shaking. He takes out his phone, and texts Matt, as he is too lazy to get up and physically get his attention.

' **hey, come here** '

He scratches his head at the message, then turns to look at Adam.

' _ **What do you need, babe?**_ ' Matt sign inquisitively. He takes off his headphone and stands up. Adam gestures him to get closer.

' _ **You look cold, I want to make you warm.**_ ' Adam then smiles warmly, and Matt couldn't help but embrace his boyfriend. He could feel Adam's hand gently pet his hair, and then receives a kiss on the lips. Matt chuckles lightly, and rests himself on Adam's lap.

Adam's cheeks begin to flush, as Matt realizes that he was supposed to be working, but now, is idle, all thanks to Adam. Soft flutters of his heart makes Adam nuzzle closer to Matt.

' _ **Want to take a stroll outside? Get some fresh**_ _**air? Anything at all that lessens the boredom?**_ ' Adam suggests, pointing towards the door. Matt nods, as he begins to get up off the couch. But he then shifts his attention to Omar. He points to the busy man.

‘ _ **What about him? He might feel left out, you know,**_ ’ Matt brings up, to which Adam facepalms. Of course, how could he have forgotten about the other boyfriend?

The two both glance at Omar, his hair all brushed up as usual. Omar busied himself through editing on most days, only getting up for food or to give his dog some attention. Adam hums contently. He hasn't seen Omar's ocean sleeve tattoo in this way before. He could see the little details on the waves and the fish that he never noticed from afar. Adam swoons at the sight of it. Everytime he looks, there is always something new to be in awe about.

He snaps out of his dreamlike daze, and taps on Omar's table to hopefully grab his attention. Omar notices the rather annoying gesture, and takes off his headset, despite knowing Adam rarely, if at all, speaks. Matt raises his eyebrow as he watches them interact.

' _ **Yeah, Adam?**_ ' Omar asks, then fixes up his hair.

' _ **You look great today,**_ ’ Adam compliments, his head spinning from a sudden swing of emotions. He feels dumb for pointing out something so obvious, but also feels great to say.

Omar snickers in response. Matt nods in agreement to Adam. Omar crosses his arms playfully, and then nudges Adam with his elbow. Matt giggles at the two, and then reaches over to kiss Omar on the cheek.

‘ _ **Do you want to go take a walk with us, hun?**_ ’ Matt invites his lover. Omar looks at Matt, then to Adam, who is all flustered still.

‘ _ **Can we get lunch too then**_?’ Omar gets up from his chair, and fixes up his pants. ‘ _ **Oh, but we'll need someone else**_ _**to talk for us.**_ ’

‘ _ **I know a place that has people that know how to**_ _**sign. We can go there, if you don't mind that,**_ ’ Adam replies quickly, then grins enthusiastically.

Bruce notices the three slowly exiting the office, and walks up to them.

“Hey, do you guys need me to vocalize stuff?” he proposes kindly.

Bruce was usually the one to go with them when they needed him to. Bruce didn't take it personally on days where any of them needed him, and believed in his friends’ abilities to get around. He just liked being able to help.

Adam shakes his head confidently.

‘ _ **Thank you anyways,**_ ’ he signs, a little slower since Bruce is not as fluent compared to Adam, Matt, and Omar.

“No problem, always here to help if you need me. Enjoy your break, guys!” Bruce returns to his office space.

The three manage to get out of the office, the exchange of heat and humidity between the inside of the room and the outside hallway taken along with them.

At an instant, Matt could feel the heat begin to sink in, as he unzips his hoodie. The three notice that they are the only ones in the hallway. Adam decides to occupy himself with his phone, and Omar nonchalantly has his hands in his pants pockets.

He looks over to both Matt and Adam. He genuinely felt so much for both of his significant others. He thought he was alone when it came to sign, and how he always had to drag around a reluctant friend to talk for him in public. Then he met Matt and Adam due to working with them, and felt peace with himself and his selective muteness. Eventually he ended up falling in love with both of them, their fluent gestures becoming but a small factor to the many reasons.

“I love you both so much,” Omar whispers, heartfeltly. He then takes out his hands out of his pockets. ‘ _ **I'm so lucky to have you two.**_ ’

‘ _ **I'm sort of glad I'm not holding your hand so I can respond with just as cute a saying.** **'**_   Matt admits. “I love you too.”

“We are pretty great, in my opinion. **”** Adam adds, causing the two to let out a laugh or two.

‘ _ **Maybe taking a break every now and again isn't**_ _**that bad after all,**_ ’ Matt then sighs joyfully. The outdoors seemingly fixed everyone’s issues. Adam is able to stretch his arms and legs out, Matt’s temperature is balancing out, and Omar gets his well-deserved break.

‘ _ **No, I guess not,’**_ Omar replies.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my personal fastest written fanfic, clocked in at 8 hours and I believe 12 minutes from start to finish.


End file.
